This study will investigate, in detail, the therapeutic efficacy of reversible HPG axis blockade with a long-acting agonist-analog of GnRH, depot leuprolide ("GnRHa"), in the treatment of congenital hemangiomas. The efficacy of GnRHa treatment will also be assessed during periods of HPG axis activity and suppression and by comparison with prednisone. The findings will have potential value in the treatment of these and other tumors of infancy.